Masayuki Nakajima
Masayuki Nakajima (中嶋 匡幸, Nakajima Masayuki) is one of the three main protagonists of the supernatural and psychological thriller anime, Ghost Hound. Appearance Masayuki is a teenage male on the tall side of average, standing shorter than Makoto Ōgami but taller than Taro Komori, with light brown hair that goes down to about the nape of his neck, parted on the right side of his forehead. He has grayish-green eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion. For most of the show, Masayuki is mostly seen wearing what is likely his previous school's uniform, consisting of a khaki suit jacket with a green emblem on his left breast, a white button-up, a striped necktie and a pale yellow V-neck sweater under the jacket. He also wears this with gray pants and darker gray shoes. Occasionally, however, he is seen wearing other outfits, such as the dark red sweater with black stripes down the arms and across the chest with a mushroom brand on the left side that he wore when he, Taro and Makoto went to explore the hospital. Personality Masayuki is first portrayed as a nosy, easygoing and smug character who was willing to ask Taro about the traumatic events he experienced when it was none of his business. He remains a smug character for the rest of the series but the author tries to make him more likeable once he becomes one of the main trio. He's still annoying. Plot Recently transferred to Tarō and Makoto's school from Tokyo, he tries to make friends with both due to an interest in investigating the kidnapping incident. While he was initially ignored by both, they eventually warmed up to him, with the three of them beginning to try to find the circumstances behind the kidnapping incident and the reason behind their O.B.Es. He tends to be very confident, and initially somewhat arrogant and rude. He has had a fear of heights ever since he bullied someone to suicide by jumping off the school roof, and the victim left a message on the blackboard cursing Masayuki. Masayuki unashamedly admits he ran away due to the message. Instead of feeling guilt he is angry at the student for making him a murderer, a fact he can't get out of his conscience. He is, however, very determined to overcome this problem and tries extensively, including standing on the edge of the school roof, to cure his fear of heights. During his spare time, he often plays his head-mounted display virtual reality game. His father is a researcher at Japan Bio-Tech, while his mother appears to spend large amounts of time playing console games, primarily Tetris or something similar. Of the two other boys, Masayuki has a friendlier relationship with Tarō, visiting him in hospital and joking with him. Recently, during a joint experience of O.B.E. with Makoto and Taro, Masayuki displayed the ability to evoke the same weaponry from his virtual reality video game in his spirit form, and used it to apparently destroy the spirit of Taro's former kidnapper. After the incident, he begins to have a little more confidence, finally deciding to intervene in the bullying of one of his classmates. He is always the one who is spying on Reika because he found out about her relationship with his father. Category:Ghost Hound characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters